


HOT NSFW XXX JOHNDAVE DO IT THEY TOTALLY DO IT

by davestridersbabygravy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, NSFW, ayaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davestridersbabygravy/pseuds/davestridersbabygravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOT NSFW XXX JOHNDAVE DO IT THEY TOTALLY DO IT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=freckle).



> freklcE THIS IS OTALTY FOR YOU YOURE SO WELCOME

Dave was sitting on the couch and noticed John looking at him and it made his weewee hard. John kept making sexy sex eyes over at Dave and suddenly Dave’s boyparts twerked. The blonde’s hands grew sweaty and his knees began to get weak and his arms were spaghetti. John kept looking at Dave with bedroom sexy eyes and dave fell back and screamed “O TAKE ME NOW” and John was like “oh man this is so hot.” John climbed on top of Dave and Dave was like “do you think I’m, a fucking jungle gymberie” and John blushed and sat back down. Dave suddenly was very naked you could see his ballsack where I think his SPERMIES lived!!!! John stared at Dave’s HOT BOD and got a bonerection. Dave gazed over at the other boy and his shota eyes twingkled. He said “John snepai pls frick me gentley” And John’s nono carrot started to come over to Dave and it sparkled and John was totally digging it. No like he literally dug it dude he dug so far down by that I mean up because that’s where his dickie was. Dave made out with John but JOHn was like “DAAAAVE” and then John gave dave hickeys EVERYWHERE! It was so hot you had to be there. Dave laid back again and John slowly took off his pants slowly and sensually and Dave was hotter than a tater tot at that point he was almost to feverish temperatures. John was like “dave u r so precoious to me” and dave was like “//////////” and that made johns rooster HARDER THAN THE WHOLE MOON! (AN the moon is rock) John pressed their schlongs together and started doing the Harlem shake basically on Dave’s crotch but with his dick even though the harlem shake was so two weeks ago. Dave moaned and was pleasured greatly by John’s crotch pogo hammer. Dave made suiguioi neko noises again and John was totally still very that much aroused by this for some reason. He kept gangam styling or harlem shaking on Daves’ crotch and davE DID THAT THING LIKE IN THE YAOI WHERE THE GUY IS LIKE “I’M GONNA C-“ AND THEN CUMS SO HARD AND IT LIKE GETS SO EVERYWHERE!! HE TOTALLY DID THAT!!!!! John was so turned on by All these JIZZES that he Jizzed all over dave but it got on his FACE na d dave STARDED up at John and John petted Dave’s soft blonde hair and told him he was beautiful and then kissed his smooched his face and Dave blushed so anime and so shota and Their peepees were STILL HARD! John sedutcvly winked at Daeve and dave swwoned so hard and john was totally thinking about BONING HIM and so he was asking “dave may I put my peepee in ur poophole” and Dave was all cute and nervous but he finally said ok…..  
BUT HOW WAS THE ANAL?  
FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!


End file.
